Living Another Life
by MISS JXHNSXN
Summary: What if Bella wasn't the shy, quiet Bella everyone thinks she is. What if she get's a call, who could it be from? How does she know Toretto and his gang? Why does she have to go back to LA? Who is DQ? Who is DK? What will the Cullen's say?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the Very first Chapter of my Fast and Furious/Twilight story. I hope you like it.**

* * *

I sat on the loveseat with Edward at the Cullen mansion. He had his arm wrapped around me. Gosh, everybody in this room knows that I don't actually like him and never will, so why couldn't he take a hint. Anyway, I already know who my true mate is, DK, but I will explain all of this later.

I was watching the TV ignoring Alice, who was pestering me about taking me to the new shopping mall that will be opening up soon in Delaware, when my phone started ringing.

 _I never feared death or dyin'_

 _I only feared never tryin'_

 _I am whatever I am,_

 _Only God can judge me know_

 _One shot everything rides on,_

 _Tonight, even if I got, Three strikes,_

 _I'mma go for it,_

 _This moment,_

 _We own it,_

The Cullen's all looked at me surprised, but I ignored them, checking the caller ID, just to make certain. I hoped and prayed that it wasn't who I thought it was, but I guess things don't always go my way. I could see Edward trying to get a peek and try and see who was calling me, but I quickly blocked his line of sight from where he was trying to look. I quickly got up and walked outside into the backyard, so that the Cullen's wouldn't hear my conversation before I answered the phone.

"Hey Letty" I answered.

Yes you got that right, Letty as in Letizia Ortiz, as in in Letizia Toretto, as in Dominic Toretto. The one and only.

"Yo, how's it going DQ, what's kickin,"

"Letty girl, it's boring as fuck. I had to do something to pass the time, so I fount' myself a new boyfriend. How you all is doin' girl, I miss you, say hi to the gang for me, will ya. Girl, how are they doing anyway, do they miss the Q, do they send their...Condolences to for me?"

"They sure as fuck do babe, they sure as fuck do. Hun, I gotta ask you suttin' "

"What?" I really hoped that the nosey Cullen's weren't listening right now, but that is highly unlikely.

"O.K, so...DK threatens to blow up your garage if you are not in LA and at the track by eleven tonight to have a race with him. 75,000 dollars a piece. This is your track DQ, you got dis', you literally own this track, Please?"

That MotherFucker, so know I have to ditch my life here, and be in LA in just a few hours. And how the fuck am I gonna explain this to the Cullen's.

"B, ya there?"

"Yeah, I got y'all, be there soon, see y'all later."

"O.K DQ, Love ya, mwah."

"Bye"

"Bye." And with that, I hung up and walked back inside, I was in commander mode.

"Edward, I need your Aston Martin, give me the keys, someone, anyone, I need to to pack energy drinks, coffee and lot's of food. "

They didn't even move, but instead I heard, "What for? And who was that on the phone who is making you act like this?" from every single one of them.

"Listen up people, if you really want to know, then you will do as I say, have some patience, and wait until the time is right, do you hear me?" I glared at every single one of them, shutting them up. Good. Quickly, I checked on my phone how long it would take to get to LA from Forks, Washington. I waited for it to load. Shit, it said 18 hours, and I had 10 hours at the most. I really am going to have to push it if I want to get there on time. If any of there Cullen's try to slow me down, I am going to take one of their cars and ditch them.

I checked my watch. It said 12:48pm. Shit, I gotta hurry.

"Edward, I am going home, if any of you want to come with me, pack my drinks, food and Coffee and be at my house in ten minutes. I need you to hurry. And don't forget to bring your own cars and pack a large suitcase each with a clothes that would last at least a couple of weeks for you, got that?" They all rapidly nodded their heads in response to my question.

"Edward, keys to the Aston Martin?" He quickly handed them to me and I ran out the door to his car saying, "Hurry up."

* * *

I had arrived two minutes later because of my extremely fast driving, I rushed inside the house and up to my room. I quickly pulled out my largest suitcase and packed all the types of clothes that I would usually wear if I were back home. Not the clothes that Alice makes me were, of the clothes that I pretended to like, but the clothes I do like and love to wear, but couldn't in this small town, not if I wanted to keep the real me a secret.

The reason why Alice never found these clothes was because I have a secret hidden passage at the back of my closet, that holds all my usual attire in it. I found all my favourite shoes, make-up, accessories and clothes before dumping them into my suitcase. Then I quickly changed, I put on a black booty shorts, a black and red tube top, and a black leather jacket, to top it of, I put on my favourite knee-length high heeled black boots. I put my hair in a high ponytail before putting on some red lipstick, black eyeliner, black mascara, and some light pink blusher. I quickly painted my nails red, waited the two minutes for them to dry, and them quickly wrote a note to my dad Charlie explaining what was going on and why I wouldn't be home when I got back.

Dear Dad,

Letty rang me telling me that DK is going to blow uo ma garage if I am not in LA ready to have a race with him by 11pm tonight. I need to go and stop him, I will be back soon, love you day. 3.

Bells.

Charlie wasn't my real dad, I just called him dad. He was a friend of my dad's actually. He was one of the best street racers along with my dad back in their day. They taught me and the crew how to drive before they got busted. My dad died on impact in a car accident whilst trying to escape from the police, and Charlie was caught trying to escape. He served his time, by doing community service for the police at the police station as this was his first time being caught and there was not that much evidence that they could hold against him. Charlie ended up moving to Forks, and a few years later, he was appointed chief of the town. He took me in after my father died, I never knew my mother, she left me with my father and ran away not long after I was born.

I was ready know with my suitcase packed in my car. It was a 98 Nissan 240 with illegal mods, it was blue, white, and black. I was ready to go, but unfortunately, the stupid Cullen's weren't here yet. They were already five minuted late. Couldn't they get in into their heads that time was precious. Geez.

Finally, the Cullen's arrived, each driving their own cars. Edward, the Volvo, Alice, her Porsche, Jasper, his Dodge, Emmett, his Jeep, Rosalie, her BMW, Carlisle, his Mercedes, and Esme, her Mazda. Looks like they will all be joining me on my trip.

"Finally, hurry up, gosh, what took you people so long. Talk about slow." The Cullen's just got out of their cars and stared at me. It was kind of awkward. My daze people, I know I look different, but do you seriously have to stare like that?

Emmett broke the deafening silence. "Damn, Bells looks hot, is that really her. Mmm, I would got out with that babe anyday." Rosalie smacked Emmett on the back of the head, before he responded by saying 'owww Rosie, what was that for?"

She responded by saying "Well what do you think you big fool." I went to go and get my bag of essentials out of Esme's hands.

I responded by saying "People, enough is enough, time is precious here, I don't have time to waste, now get in your cars and follow me." I said looking each and everyone of them in the eye. We got into our cars and drove off with me in the lead.

* * *

 **That was my very first Chapter, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought about it. 333**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry that I took so long to update guys. I had some issues that I needed to sort out. But now I am back again and ready to write you another chapter. I hope you like it.**

* * *

We had been on the road for about five hours already, meaning that we were about half-way there. This was only possible because I was driving over 180mph. As I was driving, I got another call from Letty. D.Q, you gotta hurry up man, D.K is getting impatient. He wants to race as soon as possible. You gotta speed up!"

"Calm down Letty, I am just about halfway there now. Just keep yourself and the others calm, I will be there soon. Oh, and I have some guests who will be coming along with me, so just warn the others, K. Bye babes." I said then I hung up.

A little while later, as I was driving, two deers ran out of the nearby woods into the middle of the road. I quickly hit the breaks and shifted the clutch, all whilst turning the wheel to avoid the stupid deer. I ended up doing a perfect 180 degree drift. Wow, I hadn't been able to do that in quite a while, I guess I still got it. Now wander they all call me Drift Queen, D.Q for short. As I was nearing my destination, I got a call on my phone. Confused as to who it could be, I answered it.

"BELLA" Edward screamed in my ears, "That is your 28, THOUSANDTH, 300, AND 82nd TRAFFIC VIOLATION IN EIGHT HOURS AND 47 MINUTES," Wow somebody is counting, why am I not surprised? Because Edward and his family are all goody-goody two shoes vampires who all like to keep track of everything bad that I do so that they can tell me off for it. "YOU NEED TO SLOW DOWN!"

I simply rolled my eyes and said to him, "Yes mum." Before hanging up. I sped up to 450mph, too bad it was the fastest that I could go. If only I had my blue R34 Nissan Skyline with the illegal mod with me. That one is a babe driving at over 500mph. I looked in my rear-view mirror, and was in the distance behind me, I could see the Cullen's in all of their cars, driving way too slowly.

It was such a funny sight.

* * *

 **In LA...**

I had just made with an hour to spare. I drove to my garage with the Cullen's behind me. I stopped my car right in the middle of the entrance, and walked inside. Edward quickly ran up to me. "Bella," he scolded, you can't just park your car there, how are other people going to get inside. Do you want to get in trouble with the owner 'TORETTO' and be charged a large fine for slowing down his business? If you think my family and I are going to pay for any damage that you cause to the business, then you are absolutely wrong." He said looking at me in a serious manner.

"Exactly Bella, it's not like you own the place, so you can't just expect to waltz in here and feel free to do whatever you want. It's not like you even have the money to buy this place and re-do it over, but we obviously do." Said the one and only Ice Queen, Rosalie Hale.

It was quickly followed by a list of 'Mmmmhmmmm's' and 'you got that right' form the remaining Cullen's. I just rolled my eyes and looked at every-single one of them before saying, "And I actually thought you would all think of me and treat me like family."

After that, I just walked inside. I could tell that none of my gang were here, because none of their cars were here. I just walked around seeing if anything had changed in the time that I had been away. I am guessing not much, because to me, everything looked exactly the same as last time. I started to walked to my part of the garage where I kept all of my precious babies, when suddenly, I was stopped by Edward. He had grabbed my Elbow and turned me around to face him. To say that I was angry was an understatement.

"Bella, where do you think you are going. You can't just walk around like you own the place, did you not hear what Rosalie just said. And I think you have to wait for staff first." He said to me whilst looking me in the eye. Next thing I knew, Edward was leaning forward to kiss me, with his eyes closed. I quickly pulled out of his arms just before his lips touched mine and stepped back. When Edward's lips still hadn't found mine, he opened his eyes and looked at me in shock. For a vampire, he really is stupid, he should have got his clue when I suddenly wrenched himself out of my arms. , and when he decided to say that he wouldn't have been supporting me if I had gotten myself in a predicament with the owner. If he really thinks that I am going to let his kiss me again, then he is seriously messed up in the head.

"Edward, shut your mouth, don't boss me around. And if you really think that I am going to let you kiss me after that little stunt that you pulled earlier on, then, let's just say that you are extremely stupid." The Cullen's were all looking at me in shock, but right now, I didn't care. I just sighed and again began to make way to my part of the garage. They followed me silently without any protest.

I finally spotted my cars, they were looking as good as ever. I went up to, and ran my hand over the hood of the car that I would be driving today, The 1971, grey, Dodge Charger. It had been given to my by my older bro on my 15th birthday. I quickly checked that I had enough NOS in the tank and things like that ready for the race. I was all set, so I placed my hand on the wheel, looking for my car keys, and I found them. "Gotcha." I said kissing the key. "Bella." Esme and Carlisle said in shock.

"What?" I replied shrugging my shoulders at them.

I unlocked the car door and sat in the drivers seat. I ran my hand over the leather seating, and sighed. I was in Heaven, and it was bound to get better when I switched on the engine. So I did. I revved the engine, and moaned at the sound it made. All of a sudden, my door was wrenched open. And guess who by? Rosalie.

"Get the fuck out now, this isn't our garage, you don't own the car, and we are certainly not paying for any damage that you cause. That is on you!" I just looked right at Rosalie with a smug smile on my face. Oh if only she knew. I just smiled at her.

"Who the fuck are you smiling at, you little fool?" I didn't answer.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, language. Take back what you just said to Bella right now, or you get no shopping for a week!"

"Fine mum, _sorry Bella._ "

I just rolled my eyes at her attitude, but yet again didn't respond.

* * *

Five Minutes Later.

I was still sitting in my car, happy that we have been reunited, when, all I heard was a loud roar of quite a few engines. One by one, my crew entered the garage. Finally, it took them long enough. I waited for them to get out of their cars, then I did. When they finally did, they all shouted 'Toretto' at the top of their lungs. I just smiled and walked over to them, ignoring the Cullen's shocked faces. Never judge a book by it's cover, I thought.

"Hey guys, wha's up up? How you all been? Did you miss me? Yeah of course you did." "Hey, I hate to break up this reunion," said one of my best guy friends Tej, "but we have to go now, we only have fo minutes to get there man."

"O.K, let's go then, quickly ran to our own cars. Before I got in the car, I shouted to the Cullen's. "Are you coming or what? Hurry up people, I ain't got time to waste." That seemed to wake them out of their dazed stupor. Finally they began to make their way to their cars.

"Hurry up." I screamed, then started my engine.

* * *

 **Okay, did you like that chapter, more will be happening in the next chapters. Please review and tell me what you thought about it. Did it make sense? Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another Chapter for you all. Thank you, all of you who read my story, but also, thank you those of you who reviewed as well. They really come in handy. Anyway, enough from me. Read, Enjoy, then Review. Please. XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX. 3333333333333.**

* * *

We had been driving for about 10 Minutes when we neared our destination.

I was getting anxious now, I was beginning to think we should have left the Cullen's at my garage, I mean, everybody here will at least have a proper race cars, even if they can't race to save their lives. Then you look at the Cullen's and all you see is everyday cars, and I tell you now, that doesn't go down well in the streets, you will either be viewed as as Police officer or a Psychopath, and either way, none ends well for the said person. Hopefully, this time it will be different.

Now thinking about it, the Cullen's were in no way suited for this type of scene, just by looking at, then thinking about the types of clothes they wore, you could tell. I didn't actually want to think about this anymore, just thinking about it made me cringe. I decided that we are going to do something about it now, and fast.

I pulled over to the side of the road, and the others did the same. The Cullen's were nowhere near us yet, so we just waited for them. They would all know by now that I had made the decision to pull over, because Alice would have seen in her Vision.

About five minutes later, they were finally here, they pulled over behind all of our cars that were parked on the side of the road.

I signalled to them. "Cullen's, over here, quick, we haven't got time, hurry." They quickly ran over to me at a human pace, since they didn't want their secret getting out into the open.

"Rosalie, stand in front of me, _hurry up_ people, time is moving here, and we are not."

Rosalie had not moved yet, she just stood next to Emmett with her arms crossed.

"Why must I do as you say, who are you to me? You don't even belong in our family." She said. She smirked at me, thinking that I was hurt by what she said to me, but in all honesty, I wasn't, at all.

I didn't even like the Cullen's at all, only, Jasper, because he is the empath and he is able to control twice as many emotions as his, Emmett because he is funny and also fun, Carlisle, because he thinks of me as his daughter, and Esme, because she also thinks of me as her daughter, but also treats me like her daughter.

"Well, Mrs. Queen Bitch, I suggest that if you don't want to come out of there looking like a burnt sausage, you do as I say, and right now, I am telling you to stand your bitchy ass in front of me, so, just do it. Or there will be consequences." I said threateningly.

Rosalie looked at her husband in a way, as if to say, 'Emmett, she was being rude to me, you better do something about it, I am your wife. If you don't you won't get you know what for a week.'

Emmett said something to Rosalie which seemed to make her even more angrier.

"Fine, if that's what you want then that's what you get Emmett, just remember to not forget what I said, because seriously, I am not lying." She said coming to stand in front of me.

"Rosalie had on a red shirt, a white jacket on top, black jeans and black boots that reached her calf.

'I can work with that.' I thought.

I ripped the bottom of her red shirt of to make it look like a belly top, I pulled off both of her sleeves, then I ripped one of the shoulders so that only one sleeve was holding her top in place.

"Ahhh, what have you done, you have ruined my shirt, look at me, I look like...li...ke. Like a...a..."

"Shut up Rosalie, I don't want to hear your voice right now because you are annoying me."

That quickly shut her up, next, I moved on to her jeans. I got my scissors out of her car and cut of the legs of her jeans to make really short booty shorts. I took of her jacket and dashed it in my car, then I fluffed up her hair a bit. Then I went to the make-up box in my car and pulled out the black eyeliner, black mascara, black and grey eyeshadow, and the red lipstick. I gave her eyes a smokey look, and layered on the mascara. Then, I put the lipstick on her, quite a bit to make her look exactly how she needed to be.

I stood up to look at my masterpiece, I must say, from being a snobby stuck up bitch who was all neat and tidy, I made her into the perfect A-Class Ho.

"Perfect." I said

"Perfect, look at me, I look like a Ho."

"Exactly what I thought too." I said grinning at Rosalie.

"Alice, your turn, and hurry."

She quickly stepped up.

I did my quick inspection on her, she was wearing purple ripped jeans, black heels, and a white top. She didn't look to bad, I didn't have to do too much with her. I ripped her jeans to make them look just like Rosalie's, then I ripped off the bottom of her shirt, again making it look like a belly-top. There was not much I needed to do on Alice, her make-up was fine, and there was nothing much that I could do with her hair,

She didn't even complain when I ripped her clothes, personally, I think that she liked this style.

"Next" I said to Esme, who also quickly came and stood in front of me.

She had her hair in a tight bun, very little make-up, long brown trousers, a white blouse, and white ankle boots.

I set to work on her. I ripped the shoulders off her blouse and ripped the bottom part off her shirt. I made her ugly brown trousers into booty shorts, and did her make up. She had on peach lipgloss, smokey eyes, and black eyeliner and mascara. Then I undid her bun, and left her hair hanging in loose curls. I quickly ran to my car and got out a white cowboy hat and placed it on top of her head.

I was finally done with the girls, and I was very pleased.

"Boys, not much I can do with you, all I say is that, you take off your jackets and put them in your cars, un-tuck your shirt from your trousers and rip off the sleeves. Next, take off the ugly shoes, and go in my truck and find a pair of those nikes, I have them in all sizes you can think of, so quickly, hurry up."

They did as they were told and we were finally ready to go.

"Finally, let's get this show on the road people."

* * *

 **I have finally updated, I hope you liked this chapter guys, please review. Love ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I am so sorry guys, it has been almost a year since I last updated, I would be surprised if you guys actually still want to read this.**

* * *

 **Bella POV**

As we drove, we became nearer and nearer to our final destination, ha, Final Destination, I love that movie. I was becoming more and more anxious by the second, but not at the fact that I could loose this race, and my garage and cars, but at the fact that, by bringing the Cullen's with me, it could destroy my reputation.

I mean, I love the Cullen's and all, but they don't fit in with this crowd, they are too, what is the word, grand.

* * *

We had finally reached the race-track, and by then, my heart was beating so fast, I was very sure the Angels in Heaven could hear it. There was people everywhere, the racers, and the on-lookers, but as usual, for now, there was no police. There were many cars, but none were as nice as mine, I had the best.

I was really exited to be back, i'm home, I really missed this, the scene was great, and I was ready to prove, that I am still the best driver out there, and that nobody could take my place. Without another second's thought, I stepped out of my car, and immediately, all heads turned in my direction, everybody had a look that went from recognition, to shock in an instant. _ **'Yeah, that's right bitches, yo queen is here, and this time, she ain't leavin'.**_

The Cullen's had, by now gotten out of their cars, and started to follow me. Gosh, I don't need anymore shadows, I already have one.

"Bella, this place is not safe, come on, let's go back home, I am hearing a lot of their thoughts, and most of them are involving guns, let's just go." Edward whined, tugging on my arm.

"Don't try and tell my what to do Eddie," I sneered his name. "And as for guns, I have one on me right now, you know, but I own at least 7." I pulled my gun out from the back of my pants. "You can never be too safe." I grinned.

"Bella." Came the shocked gasps from the Cullen's.

"What? You don't know me as well as you think you do, ya know. " And with that, I carried on walking, until I heard my name.

"And look who it is everybody, D.Q, for those of you who are new to the scene, that means Drift Queen, but, let's just say we may as well call her the Driving Queen. And then, it seems like we have some amateurs not far behind her..."

"BELLA!"

"LETTY!" Just as I was about to run and give her a hug...

"What do you think you're doing Bella. Do you know that she is dangerous, her name and picture has been all over the news, with a few others who have been associated with her, as the most wanted criminals there are to offer."

"Back off Alice, who do you think you are? My bodygaurd? Leave me alone, I know her."

"Yeah right." Rosalie snorted, "don't lie."

I was getting really angry now, I just couldn't hold it in.

"Really bitch, you wanna talk about lying, because, I seem to recall this one time, when you said you were going shopping in Port Angeles, and not too long after, Fucktard, said that he had to go hunting, bearing in mind, he had already gone the day before, and fed off two mountain lions, a coyote, and a wild bear. Like the curious bastard I am, I decided to follow him, and how surprised was I to find him meeting up with you, in the woods, you couldn't even get a room, to have sex. Could you? Eddie the naive virgin." I snorted. "Fucking virgin my arse."

Realizing what I had just said, I turned my head so fast in Emmett's direction, I was surprised it didn't do a full 360. He had so much emotion on his face, which made me feel terrible.

"Rosie, is is true? Did you really cheat on me? And with Edward?" His voice cracked at the end, and if vampires could cry, we'd be floating in the middle of the ocean.

"We...W..W...Well."

"Please don't lie to me Rose, because if what Bells is saying is true, I don't think I can take anymore heartache."

"Well, come on Emmett, I mean, your not really that great though, are you. I mean, you are good for sex and all, well actually, you are o.k, because those times when I did it with Edward were so much better that with you. And his is so much _bigger_ , than you, he is satisfying, you, on the other hand are not."

I can't believe I said that, I should have kept my mouth shut, I felt terrible for Emmett.

"Is this true, Rosalie?"

"Huh, well yeah, why would I lie about something like this. Don't get me wrong though, I am happy I was able to save his life, and Emmett was great for sex for the first few years, but then, he just got boring, unoriginal."

"How could I have been so stupid? I thought she loved me, I would have given her anything she wanted, including my life."

Esme was comforting Emmett who was not sat on the ground cradling his head in his hands. Carlisle was standing a little further off, and was speaking to Edward and Rosalie, and by the looks on their faces, I could tell it wasn't good. Shame on them.

I had forgotten that Letty was still standing here, even though, the reason for this conversation was partly because of her.

"Talk about a family affair. Come on Bella, let's go and say "Hi" to the family, they have been waiting for ya." Putting her arm around my shoulders.

"Well," I said turning around to face all of the Cullen's, "Ya'll coming of what?" "So Letty, how is everybody?"

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see."

"No, they are here, all of them, well what are we waiting for, let's go."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey guys. I'm sorry i haven't updated in a ridiculously long time, but i'm here. I just haven't had time to update my stories even though most of them are already written up. I've been very busy. I'll try to post as often as I can. Please review, there is nothing I love more than the reviews. Love you all. XxxxxX

 **Btw: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Bella POV:**

I can't believe I just said that. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut. Yeah, I don't like Rosalie, but that doesn't mean that I had to go and hurt Emmett. Of the few Cullen's I like, Emmett is one of the ones I adore, I love him like the brother I never had. I know Emmett is probably hurting right now, but I can't deal with problems like this and at this moment in time, there are things that I need to sort out.

Pushing the latest incident to the back of my mind, I shouldered my way through the heavy crowd. I had to find D.K before he decided now would be the best time to blow up my most prized possession. I won't let that happen, I'll wring my hands around his neck before I let him get a hand on my baby.

I weaved my way in and out of the crowds, ignoring the people who shouted my name, I was on a mission, I had to find DK.

I knew he was nearby, I could just tell from the atmosphere. People never got this hyped unless either me or DK was around, and even though the atmosphere is freaking high, i just know the crowd isn't that happy to see me. After all, didn't I leave for a long period of time without an explanation?

* * *

 **Alice POV:**

OMG, this is soooo cool! Why didn't I know about this part of Bella's life. It's amazing and it just seems so fun and lively, unlike the dreary, BORING town of Forks that we live in with nothing to do. I really hope Bell's thinks of me as a sister, because I really do think of her as a sister, I love her so much and...ah we have so much to do. We need to go shopping, we need to braid each others hair, we need to...

 _"BELLA, BELLA, WHERE ARE YOU?" Shouted Edward at the top of his lungs._

 _He marched through the crowds in search of Bella, but she was nowhere to be seen._

 _"Hey, you" Shouted a voice from somewhere off to the side. Edward turned his head._

 _"yeah you. " Edward looked at the bold headed dark skinned man, who was eating what appeared to be a burger, and took the few steps towards him until he stood right in front of the man._

 _"Yes?" Said Edward is an exasperated tone._

 _"Hey Pretty. I've never seen such a good looking man like yourself around these scenes before. You must be a new driver. Which car is yours?"_

 _"Erm, I drive a volvo. " Said Edward, a little taken aback my the mans forwardness._

 _The man burst out into fits of laughter, struggling for air. "Fool, what race is a **Volvo** gonna win you? Wait, better yet, where'd you get that? A cereal box? Man, stop it. You too funny. Tej, Tej, over here man, come listen to this fool. He drive a volvo. " Said the man waving over a mixed-race man with a large afro. _

_"Yo Rome what up?" Responded the guy whose name apparently, was Tej._

 _"Tej, we gotta put him in the race. He gonna make himself silly and...I need to see." Laughed Rome, on the verge of cracking up again._

 _"You got a hundred g's my man?" Tej asked, tapping Edward twice on the chest._

 _"Yes". Edward responded._

 _"Well gimme that we need this cuz, we hungry. Now go get your self ready for the race. Breh." Rome quickly snatched the money out of Edward's hands, and walked away with Tej, laughing, of course._

Dear Lord, poor Edward, I hope he knows what he has just gotten himself into. This is going to be a sight to see. I have to go and tell everybody.

* * *

 **Rosalie POV:**

What the hell is this place, I can't believe women walk around the place half dressed. Do they have no class?

Ha actually, I can't say anything because, was I not the same person who cheated with Eddie behind Emmett and Bella's backs? I think so! But who cares? Yes, one upon a time I did love Emmett up to a certain point, but, my love for Edward extends way further than my love for Emmett. He's nice and all, but he just wasn't for me.

I didn't mean to break his un-beating stone heart, but he'll fine someone new. He'll get over me in no time. And, Emmett is a Vampire after all, I'm sure he and one of the human girls will latch onto each other, it's called love at first sight.

Anyways, where is Eddie, it's been a while since i've seen his sexy ass.

(Vroom, Vroom, Vroom)

The revving of a car engine rescued Rosalie from her unholy thoughts.

Sweet Jesus, is that a 1970's Dodge Charger? I've always wanted one of those. I have to find a way to get under that hood. Thought Rosalie, ignoring the wolf whistles that kept coming her way.

* * *

 **Edward POV:**

Who did those people think they were? Disrespecting me like that. I'll have you know, I am Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. A vampire. They might want to think about that before they try to cross me again. They think I don't know how to drive, but i'll teach them a lesson and...Oh shit, I've just realised, not once in that whole conversation was I able to read their minds. CARLISLE!

* * *

 **Bella POV:**

Edward is racing with us. What a shame. When he's finished, he'll be the laughing stock of the racers, he'll gain no respect. I hope his car overheats and blows up and he catches fire. It'll serve him right for messing with Emmett and I. Speaking of which, I think I can see Em, I need to go and talk to him.

"Hey Bells." Sighed Emmett who was sitting on the hood of his car. "What's up?"

"I came to speak to you to find out how you are coping, with...the thing."

"It's ok, you can say it. I'm alright, but, its just heartbreaking knowing that the person who saved me from death as a human, claimed to love me, and who said they were my mate, has lied to me over all there decades we have been together. I thought we were supposed to be together forever. " Responded Emmett with his head in his hands.

"I know what you mean Em, i can imagine the pain you must be feeling, but I can't lie and say that I feel the exact same way, because I don't. I thought I was in love with Edward when I first met him, but I soon realized that it was just an infatuation, and, when I realized that he had cheated on me, I was glad. Because it meant that I could finally free myself of him. He was starting to become a little too controlling and obsessive, and to be honest, it terrified me, made the hairs of my skin stand to attention."

"I agree with you Bell's, I don't know what's wrong with Edward, but he just seems...off."

"Yo, It's Rome." Came the voice over the speakers. "I got an announcement to make, the race is about to start ya'll. D.K, D.Q and Crazy ass copper haired white boy, come take up your positions on the starting line."

"Haha, Typical Rome!"

"You know him? He sounds crazy."

"Yeah my man Roman Pearce. He's the joker of this racing scene. I tell you, he's crazy as hell, but when it comes to family, he means well.

Bye Em, we'll finish this conversation later. " I called over my shoulder.

I got myself a race to win.

* * *

 **Truly sorry that I've taken so long to update this story guys, I've just been VERY busy lately. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please review, tell me what you think. XxxxxxxX.**


End file.
